1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paint roller assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional paint roller assembly, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 113656, includes a feeding tube 1, an inner tube 2 sleeved on the feeding tube 1, an end cover unit 3 coupled to the feeding tube 1 and the inner tube 2, and a roller unit 4 supported on the feeding tube 1 by the inner tube 2 and the end cover unit 3. The feeding tube 1 has a plurality of through holes 101. The inner tube 2 has a first end cap 201, and a tubular portion 202 extending outwardly from one side of the first end cap 201. An outer diameter of the first end cap 201 is larger than that of the tubular portion 202. The tubular portion 202 has four outward grooves 203 that extend axially along the length of the tubular portion 202 and that are spaced apart from each other at an angular distance of 90°, and a plurality of slots 204 formed in walls that define the grooves 203.
The end cover unit 3 includes a second end cap 301, a tubular ring 302 engaged to the second end cap 301, a stop ring 303 inserted into the tubular ring 302, a seal ring 304 disposed between the stop ring 303 and the tubular ring 302, and a limiting ring 305 inserted into the second end cap 301 from an outer side thereof. The tubular ring 302 has four angularly spaced-apart protrusions 302′ (only two are visible) projecting outwardly from an outer periphery thereof and engageable with the respective outward grooves 203. The second end cap 301 and the tubular ring 302 are further engaged to each other through a rib 301′ and a groove 302″ formed on their corresponding inner surfaces.
The roller unit 4 includes an annular tube 401, and an applicator body 402 fixed to the annular tube 401. The annular tube 401 has a peripheral wall formed with a plurality of spaced-apart through holes 403, and is supported by the first and second end caps 201, 301 on the feeding tube 1.
Paint is supplied to the applicator body 402 of the roller unit 4 from the feeding tube 1 by passing through the through holes 101, the slots 204, and the through holes 403. Leakage of the paint is prevented by the provision of the seal ring 4.
Although the conventional paint roller assembly can achieve its intended purpose, the construction of the end cover unit 3 is very complicated. Furthermore, replacement of a new roller unit 4 is difficult due to the complicated structure of the end cover unit 3.